<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one more night (and i would've been yours) by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214462">one more night (and i would've been yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie'>yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystictober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Bad Ending, Day 10, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Mystic Messenger Day 10, MysticTober 2020, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She promises to see Jumin at the party but soon finds out there are other plans for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin &amp; Main Character, Han Jumin &amp; Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystictober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one more night (and i would've been yours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! today's prompt was 'lust' / 'bad end!' I chose bad end! this is my take on a bad ending that could have been possible on day 10 of Jumin's route! </p><p>just a little warning, there's some light physical assault near the end. please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we really have to part ways now,” Jumin spoke softly, taking her hand in his as he pulled her aside. She’d known the time would come, but hearing him sound so crestfallen and seeing the pain in his eyes was worse than anything she could’ve imagined. It was best for both of them for her to return to Rika’s apartment, but she couldn’t deny that she felt the pull to stay. </p><p>Jumin watched her face fall, pressing a gentle hand to her cheek and sighing quietly. </p><p>“We’ll see each other tomorrow,” he nodded, reminding himself as much as her. “But I’d like to start fresh from then.” She weighed his words, watching an eager look return to his tired eyes. She didn’t know what he was referring to, but it was obvious she would find out in time. </p><p>“You have to take the dress I got…okay?” he asked, giving her a small, warm smile. She thought back to the beautiful gown hanging near the door with a flutter of her heart, nodding.</p><p>“Alright, Jumin,” she whispered, unable to help the way her heart was aching as she met his longing gaze. “See you tomorrow,” she said, standing on her toes to press a lingering kiss near the corner of his mouth. </p><p>When she pulled back, he didn’t meet her eyes, a soft blush resting on his cheeks. </p><p>“Yes…” he breathed, letting his hand fall from her face. She smiled, leaning towards him slightly to catch his gaze. “I’m sorry, and thank you,” he said when he looked at her again, straightening his shoulders slightly and looking her over. She smiled for him, one that reassured him that everything would be okay. </p><p>“Please don’t forget how I feel while we’re apart,” he whispered earnestly, the urgency of his plea bringing him closer. They both longed to kiss each other again, but they hesitated because they knew that V was standing nearby. Even so, the warmth in each other’s company was so inviting and sweet that they almost gave in. </p><p>A quiet <em>meow</em> interrupted them, both of them glancing down as Elizabeth the 3rd came to rub against Jumin’s legs. He let out a small, breathy laugh, taking a careful step back from her. They exchanged another solemn look, and then V chuckled to himself before coming to their side. </p><p>“You really…have changed,” he smiled. Jumin couldn’t help but return his grin before they said their goodbyes. </p><p>She moved to the door of the penthouse slowly, picking up the dress that hung in a white garment bag. V opened the door for her, motioning for her to leave first. She spared one final look back at Jumin, her chest tightening at the sad smile he was giving her. But she simply mouthed another goodbye, turning away and walking out the door. </p><p>One of the bodyguards that accompanied the two of them down to the car offered to take the dress from her, leaving her to wring her hands together apprehensively as she felt V watch. She knew that leaving was the right thing to do, so why did she feel so unsettled? </p><p>The ride to the C&amp;R building was mostly quiet, but she thanked V for convincing Jumin to take Elizabeth back once more before she exited the car. The evening air felt especially cold as she walked, and the dress in her hands garnered stares that continued to make her skin tingle with unease.</p><p>When she finally returned to the apartment, she punched in the code and collapsed on the couch. It had taken her longer to walk back than she’d expected, and her mind was all over the place. </p><p>After settling down for a moment, she shivered, noticing that the air in the apartment wasn’t any warmer than it’d been outside. She stood up to turn the heat on, flicking on a few lights and realizing how tired she was. She remembered the gentle comfort of Jumin’s bed, and the thought made an uncontrollable smile return to her face. She would have loved to curl up with him and remind him that he wouldn’t be alone anymore, but she continued to remind herself that the choice they’d made <em>together</em> was the one that would allow them to be with each other happily in the future.</p><p>She sighed happily, reaching for her phone and dialing his number without a second thought. The phone only rang once before he picked up, making her heart flutter excitedly. </p><p>“It’s you…” he sighed, making her grin. </p><p>“It’s me,” she nodded, wrapping an arm around her middle and leaning against the wall.</p><p>“I just didn’t know how to tell you, so I was organizing my thoughts and then you called…” he explained. She wondered what he was thinking. “You’re so nice as always,” he hummed warmly.</p><p>“I missed you,” she said quietly, hearing him chuckle to himself. A giddy feeling rose in her chest at how light and carefree his voice sounded. She was elated that she’d helped cause that happiness.</p><p>“Hearing your voice makes me feel like an idiot for feeling so nervous just now…” he told her, making her tilt her head as she waited for him to continue. “There’s something I really want to tell you.” Those words made her throat constrict slightly, a jittery excitement taking over her body. Was it what she thought it was? </p><p>“Ever since I’ve met you, everything feels so new to me. You’ve opened up a new universe for me. A world even Rika couldn’t open,” he started, his voice slow and contemplative. </p><p>“So I thought about it…” He trailed off, making her smile. She could almost see the face he was making as he formed what he wanted to say. “I want to tell you that you are my blessing, my love. I hope you are always aware of this while you are with me.” His words hit her heavily, making her lips part in surprise and adoration. Butterflies stirred in her stomach at how sweet he was and how appreciated he made her feel. </p><p>“Jumin…” she breathed. She was at a loss for words, shaking her head in delighted disbelief. </p><p>“I want to run to you right now, but I’ll have to hold back since we will meet at the party tomorrow,” he continued, and she nodded to herself, experiencing much of the same feelings. There was a short silence, both of them aching to be in the other’s arms.</p><p>“I’m glad I sent you home today. One more night with you…and I wouldn’t have been able to control myself,” he said suddenly, making her blush and squeeze her eyes shut. She didn’t know what to say to that, letting out a laugh that trembled slightly. </p><p>“You are the only one who can shake me up so much. You are…” he started, trailing off with another quiet laugh. “Such a problem, in the best sense,” he concluded. She could hear the smile in his voice, and it made her grin happily. </p><p>“I’ll keep being a problem for you if you let me,” she teased lightly, feeling her voice wobble as she continued to flush at his words. He hummed at that, and she bit her lip as she waited patiently for his response. </p><p>“I want to be the first person your eyes see every morning.” He sounded absolutely sure, making her take small, shallow breaths. She felt a bright warmth buzzing in her chest as she pictured what he’d said. </p><p>“Many people will pass through our lives, but I want your eyes and heart to be connected to only me,” he spoke, and she nodded to herself immediately, knowing that their desires were aligned.</p><p>“Always, Jumin,” she replied, hearing him breathe out slowly. She wished more than anything that she could see the expression on his face at that moment. </p><p>“Go to bed now. I hope you have happy dreams surrounded by my love,” he said in a deep whisper. Her fingertips were tingling, and she felt like she was floating on a bed of his decadent words. She thought she couldn’t feel any happier. </p><p>“I love you.” The three words she’d been hoping to hear, despite how soon they came, caught her off guard. Her stomach flipped in her gut, and the air was knocked from her lungs. Her eyes snapped open, but before she could release the tension building inside herself from his confession, she met the stare of the man standing in front of her. </p><p>“How sweet,” the white-haired man spoke deeply, snatching the phone from her hands and ending the call before she could blink. All of the warm euphoria from only seconds before became a frozen glacier of fear that settled deep inside of her. The happy tingling in her hands turned to tremors. </p><p>“Who are you?” she asked, her voice small and weak. There was a black mask covering his nose and mouth, but she could see the grin spread across his lips as it pressed against the fabric. </p><p>“Aww,” he chuckled, taking a step closer to her even though she was already pressed tightly to the wall. “You don’t recognize me? I’m your guardian angel,” he cooed, tilting his head and taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. She twisted herself from his grasp, a wave of nausea washing over her. Her fluctuating emotions left her in a dazed state, but she tried to force herself to think.</p><p>“Stay away from me,” she said through her teeth, glaring at him as her breaths grew shallower. She took a step to her left, testing to see what he would do, his mint-green gaze locked on her. He stared as she moved along the wall, keeping pace with her like it was a game. </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he sighed. She furrowed her eyebrows, stumbling as her foot caught against her other ankle. He reached out, catching her easily before she righted herself and attempted to push him away. He kept his hand on her upper arm, his eyes crinkling slightly at their edges. </p><p>“You’ve done such a good job preparing for the party,” he spoke, almost sounding patronizing. She gaped at him, wriggling under his hand only to feel it tighten. </p><p>“How do you know about that?” she wondered, righting herself and pushing his hand off her. He let her, chuckling darkly. </p><p>“Soon they’ll all get to attend a party that never ends,” he said, almost as if he hadn’t heard her. She glanced at her phone in his hand, at the door, and at the window. She thought about what was in the kitchen, how close the other apartments were to hers, and about how much she wished Jumin were there. None of her options seemed viable, but she had to try something. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she pleaded. He just kept smiling, so she pressed her lips together and tried to grab her phone from his hands. She was easily blocked, feeling her shoulder collide with his chest. He was holding the phone high above her, and then it dropped, his arm holding her steady so she wouldn’t move for it.</p><p>“You won’t be needing this anymore,” he whispered, bringing his foot down on top of the phone and crushing it. She felt her eyes burn with tears as she watched, sobbing when she realized she hadn’t gotten to tell Jumin she loved him too. </p><p>“Don’t cry, princess,” he sighed, releasing her from his grip and brushing some of the hair from her face. “Your prince charming can join us too.” His words chilled her soul, tears blurring her vision as she glared back up at him.</p><p>“Don’t touch them,” she growled weakly. “Any of them.” The way his eyes hardened made her immediately regret her words. He stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time, slowly narrowing his piercing gaze. </p><p>“That’s not up to you,” he said darkly, reaching down to grab her hand. “It’s a long drive. Let’s get going.” Her eyes widened, and she tried to wriggle from his hold, panic beginning to rise in her throat. </p><p>“Let me go!” she exclaimed, slipping her hand from his for only a moment before he caught her wrist and pulled her back. </p><p>“Please don’t struggle,” he spoke at a casual volume. Another sob wracked her as she felt her limbs begin to ache; she was fighting against him in vain. She gripped a nearby wall, using all of her strength but only being able to hold on for a few seconds. Her body then collapsed to the floor, her muscles aching as she felt him move to pin her down.</p><p>“<em>Help!</em>” she cried, screaming as loudly as she could. He covered her mouth, using his weight to press her down against the floorboards.</p><p>“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he sighed, his sincerity catching her off guard. She stared at him for a moment, beginning to inhale but realizing he was planning to render her unconscious. She tried to hold her breath, but she sobbed again, feeling hot tears stream down towards her ears. </p><p>She struggled in vain, tearing her eyes away from his and wishing she could see Jumin, if only for a second more. His happiness was so important to her, and knowing that she was being ripped away from him when he’d finally found it made her fight until she saw black spots dance around her vision.</p><p>Before she finally passed out, she imagined what Jumin’s smile would have looked like if she’d asked to stay with him for one more night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sjhkjsgkjs i cried so many times while writing this one aaaaah</p><p>but it was pretty fun to think about some possible bad endings that could happen! I'm sure I'll do something like this in the future, but let me know what you thought! thank you so much for reading! </p><p><a href="https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/">my mysme tumblr♡</a> | <a href="https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat">my ko-fi♡</a> | <a href="https://paypal.me/macaronsforchat?locale.x=en_US">my paypal♡</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>